


Diamond cut Diamond 针尖对麦芒

by rastar



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 配对：ME分级：大多数是G，约20章时会有车，车放AO3警告：花朵大男主剧，作者花朵苏，有改部分现实事件时间点。大纲：大空头/大卖空背景。





	1. Shit! Bullshit!

序

高大的保镳簇拥着前面西装革履的男人，量身裁体的手工西装及意大利小羊皮鞋更将他美好身材更衬托出来，他意气风发，俊美无俦好似阿波罗下凡。

其中一位保镳恭敬的为他打开了Facebook的大门，里面等候多时的接待人员立即引导他到会客室，奉上茶点后随即退下，只见他随意的翘起脚，黑西装的高大保镳在沙发后一字排开，黑道大佬的排场不过如此，然而他却是正正经经的投资人。

Mark走进会客室时便被眼前的保镳们震撼了一下，随后他的焦点却被沙发上的那位所吸引。

Eduardo Saverin，FB的共同创始人，新进的亿万富豪。

他的〝前〞男友。

他们的眼神对上，一眼却胜过千言万语，最终是Eduardo打破沉默。

「我说过我将要回所有一切。」

+++

Ch.1 Shit! Bullshit!

Eduardo坐在一间会议室里，虽然说实在的称这里为会议室都是抬举了，这里充其量是摆了长桌和廉价塑料椅的地方，小到让人透不过气来，Eduardo用手对自己搧了搧风，又不自在地松了松领口，随手拿起接待员刚才给他的水，杯底漂浮的不明黑色物质又让他放下。

更别提会议室里还有一股难以言喻的怪味，像是放久的呕吐物和某种东西发酵的混合体，如果是平时Eduardo 别说进去了，在几公里外就闪的远远的。

但他现在坐在小巧的塑料椅上一听到门外传来动静就迅速变成两腿笔直并拢，手放在膝盖上的规矩样子，眼神时不时往门上飘去，期望HR能赶紧把他从这个地方救出去，即便外面的声音再嘈杂也不过这个怪味的攻击。

突然响起的开门声像是上帝派来拯救他的天使，然而下一秒却是两个小孩打打闹闹的冲进门，一个比较小的孩子跑在前面，另外一个大点的拿着玩具剑在追着他，而门外传来女人们交谈的声音。

「妳不能把孩子丢在公司就走了！」有些生气地女声说，听起来像是刚才接待员。

「我已经预约了SPA美容，孩子不放这还能放哪？」Eduardo从打开的门缝中看到一个全身名牌女子的背影，她亮绿色Burberry漆皮高跟鞋在木地板上敲出了嘎哒嘎哒的马蹄声，Eduardo以前就觉得这双审美异常的鞋子怎么会有人买，今天终于见识到了。

Eduardo清晰地听到门外的接待员说了个B打头的脏字，随后她推门进来，Eduardo趁势起身，正当他以为终于可以离开这个鬼地方的时候，她又无情的打碎了他的期望。

「抱歉，让你久等了。」接待员露出一个不好意思地笑。

「不会，这是我应该做的。」Eduardo拿着包站起来准备跟她一起离开。

「可能还要麻烦你再等一下，这两位是我们老板的孩子，Tommy和Jerry，来和Eduardo打个招呼。」接待员向两个孩子招呼，孩子们看了他们一眼又回去玩他们的，Eduardo疑惑怎么会有人用猫和老鼠的名字来为孩子命名呢？

「好的，可以请问一下洗手间在哪边吗？」Eduardo问，反正他是受不了这个地方了，就算几分钟也好，他需要新鲜空气。

「朝着那条走廊走到底左转就是了，对面是茶水间，我会再通知一下老板，真的很抱歉让您久等了。」接待员频频道歉同时以最快的速度闪人。

Eduardo在接待员离开后轻声叹口气，回过头却发现两个孩子不知道从哪里翻出了一支口红，正在会议室的墙上完成他们的伟大巨作，Eduardo不知道该感叹这支红色蜡笔还真贵还是两个孩子的搞破坏能力。  
，  
「…….Tommy还有Jerry，这样做不好吧？」Eduardo有些犹豫地说，然而两个孩子还是没有停止，继续动作。

「你是来面试的吧？」稍大一点的孩子，Eduardo猜是Tommy，头也不回地问。

「是的。」Eduardo不明白为何Tommy要问这个。

「那你是我爸爸未来的下属了，既然是下属那就没有资格管我们。」Tommy说完就不理会Eduardo了。

Eduardo气极，他小时候绝对没有对任何人说过这样的话，即便是仆人他也是会说声请的，握紧手提包的握把，忍住脾气，深呼吸，转身开门离开，他怕他再不离开会把别人家的孩子吊起来打。

Eduardo往脸上泼了点水，好散散在房间里憋出来的热气，他看向镜子里的自己，加油，再怎么样也好过在Alex当个摆饰的玻璃娃娃，至少在这种小地方他还能做点事，而不是当个被架空的花瓶。他收拾好自己准备回会议室继续等待，却被洗手间旁的声音吸引了注意力。

「Monica，会议室里的那个帅哥是谁啊？」一个留着及腰金发的女职员问。

「就是那个Eduardo Saverin啊！」Monica也就是刚才的接待员特意放低音量故作神秘的说。

「是昨天老板提的那个Saverin吗？老板昨天不是还拿他当反面例子吗？HR还叫他来做什么？虽然真的很养眼啦，哈哈。」金发女职员嬉笑道。

「我又不是HR我怎么知道，不过你不好奇吗？那是那个Saverin耶！反正老板也不会用他，叫他来也不用钱啊。」Monica随意地说。

Eduardo面无表情地回到会议室，他不知道他该怎么做，愤怒、悲伤、委屈几种感情交杂在一起，他是怎么走到今天这个境地的？他明明每一步都做了当时的最优选，为什么现在却遭到这种野鸡公司的糟蹋？明明每一步都占尽优势，却输了全局。

当Monica通知主管可以见他时Eduardo还在想自己的事情，他木然的跟着Monica到董事长办公室，呵呵，居然是董事长亲自面试，这个面子可真大。

Eduardo走进房间里时首先迎接他的是每个青春期男孩都很熟悉的味道，他看着站在董事长身旁唇色红润的秘书一眼，她的裙襬也布满皱褶，可见得他被遗忘在会议室里的两个小时，董事长先生过得很是愉快啊！

金融巨鳄的女婿居然是这种人，真是……一点也不意外呢，也是他自己蠢，明明那么多细节摆在眼前却装瞎，是被这个最后一片浮木迷惑了眼睛，明明嘈杂的环境聊的内容并非金融知识，而是名车华服，硕大的公司愣是看不到一个男性，视线可及的全部都是女员工，规模不小的公司男厕所却跟新的一样彷佛没人用过，不，那压根就是新的吧。

「Eduardo Saverin是吧？你的简历我看了，我觉得你的能力达到了我们用人门坎的标准，先说说你对我的公司的想法吧？」董事长说。

Eduardo半瞇着眼盯着董事长，我的能力达到标准？哪个方面达到标准了？美貌吗？毕竟你的公司用人好像只看脸啊？他仔细端详着眼前这个头顶着地中海挺着啤酒肚的中年男子，说好的商务人士都很注意个人形象呢？他在这位董事长身上可没看出来啊？

这真的是我想要成为的人吗？这真的是我想要的人生吗？

Eduardo扪心自问，不，绝对不是。

「你问我，对公司真实的想法？」Eduardo重复了一遍董事长的问题。

「是的，畅所欲言吧，我欢迎任何评语。」董事长张开双臂做出一种鼓励的姿态。

「Shit.」Eduardo轻声说了一句。

「什么？」董事长好像没听清似的疑惑问道。

「更准确地说Bullshit!」Eduardo给了他一个尴尬又不失礼貌的假笑，他从来不知道骂脏话是这么爽的一件事情，他以后应该多骂的才对。

「你……你……我从来没有见过这么无理的家伙。」地中海董事长颤抖着拿手指指着他。

「别拿你的少见多怪来怪罪我，对不起，误闯你的欢乐窝是我的不对，不晓得尊夫人是否来过这里呢？若是她知道她的老公有如此之多的红粉知己，必定很失望吧？」Eduardo轻声道，好似他说的不是威胁而是情人间的柔声细语，他知道自己冷静的表面下是滔天的怒火，但他克制不了自己的恶毒。

若要说Mark教会他什么，那便是喜怒不形于色。

「你…你被开除了，你不准说出去，说出去不会有人信的。」董事长的恐惧全写在脸上。

「你们父子俩还真的一个样啊，我都还没进你们公司，要怎么被开除呢？」Eduardo露出一个浅笑。

「你…你快给我滚！」董事长站起来脸红脖子粗地指着大门。

「乐意至极。」Eduardo起身离开，狠狠甩上了通往华尔街的最后一扇门，这种地方，不去也罢。


	2. Calm before storm

「受到海洋表面温度的影响，目前有热带低气压在美国东方海面上形成，是否会转变成飓风还有待进一步……」Eduardo躺在床上望着天花板，怀里抱着他的小白极熊玩偶顺毛，往常可以让他兴奋的节目成了白噪音，再躺下去外套会皱掉，但他就是不想动，直到手机传来声响他才想起来他答应过每天要和mamãe保持联络。

「Dudu你还好吗？」Sandra柔声问到，自从那件事发生后她的小宝贝一直陷在忧郁情绪里，但又倔强得不肯回家，她很担心Dudu一个人能不能好好照顾自己。

「……我想回家。」Eduardo沙哑地说，奇怪他今天没喝水吗？声音怎么会如此干涩？

「喔，Dudu，我的小宝贝Dudu。」她听到背景里的气象节目的声音，一向有效的气象节目也救不了她的宝贝的难过，真的是很严重了。

「我不想待在这里了。」他的声音稍微好些了，但依旧轻飘无力。

「我的宝贝，玫瑰总是有刺的，你不能因为一时被刺伤到了就放弃玫瑰的芳香啊！」Sandra安慰到，虽然Dudu没有明说，但也只能是工作上的不顺遂了。

「我好累，一个人在外面好累……」Eduardo感觉到眼泪滴落，但他连去擦拭的力气都没有。

「那就回来吧，回家吧，家里永远欢迎你。」Sandra说到，她的小宝贝声音不自觉地在抖，当初收到黑帮威胁时，Dudu都没发出过这种声音，她既生气那个混账家伙，又对她的宝贝感到心疼与无奈。

「Mamãe，你们会不会觉得我很失败？」Eduardo小声地说。

「或许只是纽约不适合你，赶紧回来冲浪啊，昨天的浪好漂亮啊！你一定可以玩的很开心。」Sandra轻快地说到。

「有帮我的冲浪板打蜡吗？」Eduardo被他妈打败，不过也成功被逗笑，他的确好久没有冲浪了。

「当然有啦！一切都准备好等你回来啦！」Sandra说，Eduardo彷佛可以感受到她温暖的拥抱。

「好。」Eduardo坐起身擦掉眼泪。

+++

既然决定离开纽约，那这套公寓的东西也该好好收拾，当初他是有打算长久居住，公寓是买下来的，和Alex讨论的结果是他既然不缺流动性资金，房地产的前景一片大好，也不用急着现在出手，他的私人物品可以放Alex给他留的房间，公寓则是出租。

大件家具Eduardo都决定留下，他现在要做的只是收拾个人的杂物，唯一比较麻烦的只有书，他和Mark的书太多了，是的，这个混账还有书在他这里没有带走，他留下的书甚至比他留下的衣服还多。

Mark走的时候几乎什么都没带走，跟普通情侣吵架没两样的摔上门，那时候他也不知道，此次离开就再也不会回来吧？ 

Eduardo看着眼前的白色书柜，想当初这个书柜还是他另外为Mark的书买的，他看不惯Mark把书随意丢在地上的行为，但耶诞假期间也没多少店开门，只先买了个ikea的先垫，原本想说等之后有空了就换掉。

书柜刚买回来时他还不会装，他们家向来用的是实木书柜，送来时都是装好的成品，这种要自己组装的东西他还真的没用过，现在想想，当初他们两个认为对方绝对会装但却发现都不会时的表情真好笑。

Eduardo从上面拿起一本程序语言，书后没有贴皮的木板就这样暴露出来，是啊，他们俩个最后虽然成功装好了书柜，但却没有装对，他那时候为什么没有坚持弄对呢？

「好像有点不太对？」Eduardo看着书柜对比着箱子上的图片说，那个背板应该是白色而不是木色的吧？

「这样就好。」Mark说，他已经调好书柜位置，正在把他的书往上放。

「这样实在不太好看。」虽然Mark没意见，但Eduardo还是有点犹豫。

「书放上去就看不到了。」Mark一脸的不认同Eduardo的观点。

「好吧，你的书你说了算。」Eduardo放弃跟Mark争论，过去帮忙把书上架。

「是你先说书不能放地上的。」Mark反驳。

「书本来就不应该放地上的，你就是这么对待教你知识的东西？」Eduardo说到，有时候Mark的习惯真放人受不了。

「书本作为知识的载体，当我从中获取所需的知识后它就不再重要了。」Mark解释。

「你这个纯粹的结果主义者。」Eduardo说，他可不会那么绝情的对待他的东西。

「谢谢你的赞美，康德。」Mark响应，为此还停下动作转头直视他。

「这不是赞美……算了。」Eduardo靠近并亲吻Mark，让抱怨消弥在爱意中。

现在想来这段回忆就像是预言，被获取完知识的书啊，被榨干利益的合伙人啊，都不再重要了，Eduardo嘲讽地想。

Eduardo索性也不去区分两人的杂物了，反正现在Mark有钱的很，这些小东西他需要的话重新买就行了，有更新更好的替代品，谁还会在意旧东西呢？ 

最终收拾完的Eduardo看着被收拾出来的一小点行李，不禁有点惆怅，他为了纽约的实习放弃了去加州，然而加州的事又逼得他放弃了纽约的一切。

像是在滚轮里疲于奔命的小仓鼠，做了一堆无用功，到头来才发现是追求虚幻不可实现的未来，但事情却已经无法挽回。

+++  
这种哀伤春秋的调子真不适合我，下一章在撒娇一下就可以开始搞笑玩闹了！

 

注1：mamãe葡语的妈妈。

注2：Sandra，真花妈妈的名字。   
注3：Every rose has its thorn.玫瑰总是有刺的。英文谚语，意译是没有十全十美的幸福，因为我要接话，所以没有意译。(搞得我好像在翻译一样，这不是翻译文啦

注4：据TSN原著小说写的，真花家在迈阿密的犹太小区，其实我觉得这种看起来保守的地方应该不会靠海，不过此文的设定花朵家是靠海并且有私人沙滩的。

注5：结果主义，事情的正确以及道德与否，取决于你的行为所产生的后果，它强调要追求最大多数人的最大利益，任何可以实现这一目标的做法都是正确的、合乎道德的。

注6：康德，绝对主义的代表人物。  
绝对主义的道德推理——它强调说世界上存在着绝对的普遍的道德准则，有明确的责任和权利，任何行为只要是违背了这些原则，无论结果怎么样，就算其最终取得的结果是好的，也是不道德的。


	3. ch.3 十诫

「小少爷，这锅Feijoada是夫人特地煮的，熬了整整一天呢，绝对好吃！你一定要好好尝尝！」有点微胖的厨娘将热腾腾的炖锅端上桌，并热情洋溢得对Eduardo介绍到。

「哇，谢谢妈！」Eduardo立刻向对在对面的妈妈Paula说到，并随后也向准备了一大桌的菜的厨娘道谢。

「小少爷你在外面辛苦了，你们先用，等会有Ana的招牌拿手甜点！」厨娘Ana乐呵呵的说到，餐桌上的三人被她逗笑，只要Eduardo在家甜点就绝对是Brigadeiro，当然Eduardo也的确很喜欢了这款专门为他所制的这道甜品。

餐桌上气氛很好，完全没有人提起加州或纽约，话题一直在前不久的世界杯决赛与国际原油价格波动之间转换，Eduardo高高提起的心稍微放松下来。 

「Dudu，休息一下等会过来书房。」直到用完巧克力球甜点，Roberto才下达通知。

「好的。」Eduardo在心里小小的哀号，好歹让他休息一天吗，他都还没来得及去冲浪呢，倒不是他不喜欢父母的书房，那可是他小时候最喜欢待的地方了。

他只是不太想谈谈，谁都不想面对难堪的自己，但无奈，该来总是要来，经过简单洗漱过后他来到了父母的书房。

书房的大门是敞开的，艳红的夕阳洒落在走廊，Eduardo走上前在门上敲了敲，Paula坐在落地窗边的沙发上看书，立即被敲门声引起注意。

「宝贝，进来吧！」Paula拍了拍身旁的沙发，示意他坐过来，但Eduardo没有按照她的意思，而是坐到了沙发前的地毯上，背后依着沙发，脸靠着Paula的大腿，Paula被Eduardo的举动逗得笑出来。

「Dudu这么大了还撒娇啊！」Paula虽是这么说着却没有一丝责备的意思在里面，反倒是温柔的摸了摸Eduardo的头，Eduardo也发出了小猫被顺毛的幸福哼哼声，Eduardo知道这样的撒娇举动不太适合他的年龄，但他还是喜欢这种被爱的感觉。

「咳咳……」Roberto清了清喉咙，他已经在门口有一段时间了，但里面的母子俩完全没发现门口站了个大活人，他一方面有些生气，臭小子抱你自己的老婆……老公去，那是我的老婆，另一方面他又很骄傲Eduardo对于他们的绝对信任，没有多少成年的孩子还愿意大方的表达对父母的爱。

「Pai」Eduardo喊到同时起身坐到对面的单人沙发上，Roberto坐到Paula的旁边，搂过她并在她脸颊上留下个亲吻，并回过头挑衅的看了Eduardo一眼，Eduardo为父亲有些幼稚的举动无语，不过也暗自松了一个气，现在还有心情跟他玩闹，待会应该不会太严重。

「Eduardo你知道你自己做了什么吗？」Roberto板起脸来严肃的问。

「第一，我不该交往不到一年的人买房同居，有私奔的想法也是错误的，寻找终身伴侣这种事情应该先跟你们商量。」Eduardo小心翼翼的看着父母的脸色，确定他们有没生气也并不惊讶的样子，毕竟知道纽约的公寓是买下来的就差不多知道他打的是什么主义了，他随后继续说到。

「第二，我不该因为我自己的追求忽略伴侣的想法，既然选择了伴侣就应该尊重并且重视对方的看法，并且维持良性沟通，避免矛盾。」Paula和Roberto都点头赞同Eduardo的观点，他们从小就灌输他良好的沟通是家庭和谐最重要的因素，可惜他和Mark没能做到这点。

「第三，我不该放任不管自己的投资，如果没有心力处理，那么一开始就不要投，既然投了就应该好好重视。」Roberto叹了口气，这里他也有错，是他建议Eduardo不要放太多心力在FB上，他从一开始就不看好这个大学生创业项目，但谁知道他会长成庞然巨物呢？

「第四，我不该虐待动物，让动物吃自己的同类是不对的。」Eduardo说。

「你做了什么啊？同类相残？我记得宝贝你没有养宠物啊？」Paula疑惑的问，自从小Eduardo知道北极熊不能私人饲养就断了养宠物的心了。

「嗯……是凤凰会入会活动的环节，要随身携带一只鸡整整一周，有次我不小心把鸡肉喂给那只鸡，这件事被校报报导了，最近的质证上被Mark的律师拿出来指控我。」所以我也把这点算进来了。

「他当时在你身边也没阻止你吧？现在才拿出来不会显得太伪善吗？」Roberto批评。

「不，其实是他的律师自己找的资料，Mark还试图阻止。」Eduardo下意识的帮Mark缓颊，随后又唾弃自己为何帮他说话啊？

「说不定这是他们讲好的，Dudu你不要被骗了。」Roberto气呼呼地说。

「或许吧，我也不知道。」Eduardo耸耸肩，他其实也不在意。

「第五，我不该短视近利，对于不了解的商业模式指手画脚。」对于广告这件事他和Mark吵得不可开交，他过于看重营利这件事了，FB还在抢占市场的份额，使用者向来是不喜欢广告的。

「新商业模式的营利方法本来就是摸索出来的。」Roberto安慰到。

「第六，我不该占据我没有能力胜任的职位。」Eduardo承认他不是趁职的CFO，他把大多数时间心力都花在自己的实习上而不是FB。

「第七，我不该将感情与事业混为一谈，更不该犯与朋友合伙这个大忌。」教科书式的错误，Bill Gates都教过了不是吗？

「第八，我不该情绪用事，应该等情绪过了再做决定，避免因为情绪影响决策水平。」Eduardo说，关停账户的是大概是他人生中最后悔的一件事了，他真的不知道当时脑袋里在想什么。

「知道错误，改正了就好。」Paula轻叹了一口气，作为心理治疗师，她深切明白在极端的情绪中会做出多少令自己后悔的事，情绪作为一种大脑的运行方式有帮助人类快速反应的作用，虽然这些反应的结果并不全然都是好的。

「第九……我不应该过于相信任何人，契约应该自己逐字逐句看过，而不是盲目信任他人，在商言商，没有绝对的朋友，只有绝对的利益。」Eduardo的声音有些颤抖，他恨Mark，但他更恨那个信任Mark的自己。

Roberto没有说什么，被石头绊倒时不论是责怪孩子或是谩骂石头都是没有用的，他知道他的男孩那么聪明，他会明白唯一有用的方法是爬起来继续走。

「第十，我不应该……」Eduardo抽噎，眼泪不受控制的夺眶而出，他感觉到温热的泪珠流下脸庞，他用手胡乱抹去。

「对不起……我不应该爱上一个混账，我明知道他一开始就是个混账，我还是爱上他，我自以为可以改变他，但我错了，错的离谱。」Eduardo把脸埋到手掌中哭泣，即便距离那时已经一年多他在提到Mark时还是会感到心痛，他不想哭，他完全不想为了那个混账哭泣，但是他仍然觉得很痛，每次想起就好像有人徒手把他的心脏掏出来一样，他想质问Mark，这是要让他承受Mark被关停账户时同样的痛苦吗？

够了，真的已经够了。

Paula瞪向Roberto，看看你做的好事，都是你开起这个话题把我好不容易哄好的儿子弄哭了，Roberto觉得无辜，他原本只是想要和Dudu讨论他近期的行为，完全没料掉他会哭得这么惨。

「Dudu，我的小宝贝啊，改过就好了。」Paula连忙走到Eduardo身边抱住他轻声安慰，Eduardo也抱着Paula，Roberto也起身拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀，等待Eduardo平复情绪。

「谢谢……妈，我好多了。」Eduardo最后慢慢缓过来，虽然讲话还有些抽噎，但已经不再崩溃了。

「Dudu，我的小宝贝，我们永远爱你，知道错在哪里，改过就好了，你可以自责，你可以难过，但我不希望你一直陷在过去的错误中，我的宝贝，你还很年轻，你还有美好的未来。」Paula捧着Eduardo的脸蛋对他说。

「我知道……」Eduardo直视着Paula，他一直知道这个道理，但是做到实在很难。

「改过就好，你这次回来是想要继承公司吧，想当继承人没那么简单，以后糟心事多着呢，可别被这点小事打倒了。」被冷落已久的Roberto拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀道，Paula回过头瞪了Roberto一眼，哪有你这么说话的，又惹哭小宝贝怎么办？

「Pai，我了解，我会努力的。」Eduardo说，他只是提到Mark的时候会有些忍不住，Eduardo放开Paula起身拿桌上的纸巾。

「好吧，Dudu，你最不想去哪个部门？」Roberto突然转移话题。

「房仲部门，我真的完全不想去当房仲。」Eduardo没有丝毫犹豫马上说。

「那你就去房仲部门吧，我联络一下，你明天去报到。」Roberto说。

「这招你们玩不腻啊？」Paula回到原本的座位轻啜了口茶，这招互相说反话的游戏他们从小玩到大居然还没有腻，也真是够了。

「对了，还有这周日Lecter家有晚宴，带你表妹去参加吧。」Roberto补充。

「Edna来了？我没看到她啊？」Eduardo疑惑，从小生长在巴西的Edna非常热情，通常有她在的地方就绝对很热闹，没道理她来了晚餐时却没见到她。

「明天到，她要去你们学校念医学院，暑假先过来玩，记得好好招待她。」Roberto说。

「好……你们知道我是同性恋而且她和我有血缘关系吧？」Eduardo有点怀疑Roberto是要把他们凑对。

「我们从你小学的时候就知道了，所以才让你带你Edna去啊！」Roberto说。

「我在小学的时候都没搞懂我自己的性向。」Eduardo惊讶，他大概是上了高中才确定他对女孩完全没感觉的。

「但是你哥哥们在追女孩的时候，只有你的目光总是跟着男孩转啊！好了，去休息吧，你明天还要上班呢！」Paula轻笑。

「明天就去啊？」他才刚回来呢，都还没来得及去冲浪。

「你有意见吗？」Roberto问。

「没有。」Eduardo乖顺的说，在正事上他还是不敢质疑他爸的权威的。

+++

Mark的桌面上跳出邮件提醒，是一封航空公司的确认信，纽约飞迈阿密，单程票。

Eduardo要离开纽约了，这个念头跳进Mark的脑袋中，虽然其实不怎么意外，他知道Wardo因为官司的事在金融圈名声不太好，回家发展是迟早的事， Wardo为了留在纽约而放弃了FB，而又因为放弃FB而被迫放弃纽约，好一个因果循环。

他不为此感到高兴，亦不为此感到难过，他只是……有点惆怅吧，他关掉邮件提醒，继续回到编程的程序，但却打不出逻辑通顺的代码，Mark索性停下来靠在椅背上闭目养神。

他是Wardo的男朋友，却觉得从来都不懂Wardo，他知道Wardo喜欢气象，喜欢小北极熊，喜欢康德，却不懂Wardo当初为何那样做，也不懂Wardo为何不换信箱密码，他明明知道Mark有密码的，突然的手机铃声打断了Mark，来电显示是他母亲。

「Dr.Zhang说你没有去心理治疗，Mark这已经是你第三次爽约了。」Karen第一句话就是质问，搞得Mark头有点疼。

「她不应该跟你说我的情况，她没有遵守保密协议。」Mark耐着性子揉了揉太阳穴，他知道如果他挂断，Karen绝对会夺命连环抠直到他接为止。

「你压根没去过，所以Dr.Zhang还不算你的医生，Mark，你想谈谈吗？」Karen叹了口气问。

「不想。」Mark立刻拒绝，他才是比较想叹气的那个。

「Mark，你一天工作超过15小时，你除了睡觉基本不离开FB，你想谈谈吗？」Karen再次问到。

「我们要谈什么？」Mark立刻在脑海里反驳，我连睡觉都没有离开过FB，但他很明智的闭嘴了。

「就从你认为你做错了什么开始吧！」Karen说。

「第一，我不该存着跟人私奔的心和对方同居，找伴侣的事应该跟你们商量。」其实他在这件事上没有多少悔意，说起来他还有些书在Wardo那里呢，不知道Wardo怎么处理了？

「第二，我不该自我中心，忽略伴侣的想法，他是学金融的，他想留在纽约情有可原，我不应该以我的想法强迫他。」

「第三，我不该逃避沟通，既便可能会伤人，良好的沟通才是最好的解决方法。」

「第四，我不该让愤怒压过理智，我不应该伤害相信我的人，明明有其他方法，但我却选择了最糟糕的那种。」

「你还爱着他吗？」Karen问。

「可是他不会爱我了，他不再信任我了。」Mark的声音很冷静，彷佛在阐述一个不相关的事实，但Karen可以感到她的男孩的语气中的寂寥与落寞。

Mark低着头，专注的看着桌上平时放红牛罐的位置，现在上面空无一物，只剩下水痕，他设计时也知道Wardo会离开，他需要Wardo离开，他得到他想要的，但却不因此感到高兴。

在Wardo的问题上他一直都摇摆不定，这一点都不像他自己，他不喜欢犹豫不决，他不喜欢后悔，但他的确是后悔了。

理智告诉他他是对的，或许在让Wardo离开方法上他下手太狠了，但却也是最快最有效的。

Karen作为一个精神科医生想给他开EFEXOR 75mg q.d.、Zoloft 50mg q.d.，两周后复诊；作为一个妈妈Karen有些奇怪自己怎么没有在他出生时把这个糟心货掐死算了，即便Mark是吃她的奶水长大的，她也没有懂把男朋友踢出公司后再来后悔到变成抑郁症和焦虑的工作狂是什么逻辑。

Karen感到心累，她真的没有懂她家这个小天才脑袋里在想什么啊？

 

+++

这章写了我一星期，5000字，这样下去真的要写15万字的节奏啊(掩面

照样还是求回复~~~其他的无所谓，给我多多的回复就好~~~

预告下一章ch.4日常生活中的自我呈现

终于可以沙雕和嗨了~~不过我还没决定晚宴是要请拔叔出场还是纯粹路人就好，唉，就算拔叔出场他还是路人啦XDDD

 

+++  
注7: Feijoada，巴西的一种菜，从葡萄牙传来后改良，中文有叫黑肉炖肉的，澳门好像叫”红豆猪手”，不过巴西主要用黑豆，就是黑豆和各种肉类的大杂烩。知乎做法https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/22132123

注8: Brigadeiro，炼乳、可可粉、黄油做成巧克力球，在外面包裹着一层巧克力碎，是一种传统的巴西甜点，是为了巴西总统候选人Eduardo Gomes所制作的。因为是为Eduardo做的，所以花朵说是为他特制的甜品。  
知乎做法: https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/39433253

注9:真花的妈妈Paula是心理学家。

注10: pai 葡萄牙语的爸爸，Roberto是真花爸爸的名字。

注11: 我找的资料说他们家是”成衣,运输,和房地产商人”，不过这篇文的设定房地产的部分是产业一条龙的那种，垂直整合很完整的类型，从上游的土地开发、建造、营造，到末端的销售、房仲、房贷各种产业都有子公司，众子公司集合成集团，没上市完全私人产业。简单写下设定，后面有提到会再详细写。 

注12:没查到真花是否喜欢康德，这个是我的设定。

注13:为何马总的只有四诫，他这个极端自恋者可以意识到自己有四个问题已经很不简单了好吗XDDDDDD

注14:真马的妈妈是精神科医生。

注15:EFEXOR 75mg q.d. 辉瑞的抗抑郁药(包括焦虑的抑郁)的商品名，中文药名怡诺思，75mg是初始剂量，q.d.是每日一次的意思。(没收药厂的钱，药典里随便找的XDDD)

注16:Zoloft 50mg q.d. 也是抗抑郁药(含焦虑或躁狂史)，通用名是盐酸舍曲林。


End file.
